comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-2480)
Steve Rogers is the infamous patriotic hero Captain America, and the leader of the Avengers. History Early Life Steve was raised in a small apartment in Brooklyn by his parents. Joseph and Sarah struggled to make ends meet, and so oftentimes the family barely ate anything. Because of this, Steve was always frail, but it also inspired him to work hard to help his family. When he turned 12, he got a job at a nearby butcher shop, and began helping his parents with money, and also got given small amounts of meat on top of his pay. While it wasn't enough for them to life comfortably, it at least pushed them away from starving to death, which they had slowly been nearing in the recent years. At the age of 14, Steve met James Barnes, an orphan who had convinced the owner of the butchers to give him a job too. They became really close friends, and several months later Joseph and Sarah Rogers decided to adopt James after they heard about the squalid conditions of his orphanage. Although they were concerned about the financial responsibility, they hadn't expected James to use some of his pay from the butchers to help out like Steve did. Steve gave him the nickname "Bucky", and they became inseparable over the years. When the United States joined World War II in 1941, Steve attempted to enlist multiple times in multiple enlistment offices, but due to his frailty was denied every time. Bucky, on the other hand, was accepted (although barely), which annoyed Steve greatly. After several months of failing to enlist, Steve was about to give up, when he was approached by General Chester Philips, who had been present during Roger's physical examination. Philips told Steve that they needed volunteers for a program that would make 'super soldiers' who would help fight in wars. Although he acknowledged Steve's frailty, he had seen Steve's record and that he had tried to enlist over a dozen times, and recognised his determination. He offered Steve the chance to become a super soldier and to fight for his country, and he gladly accepted. Weapon Plus As part of the program, Steve was put through various "loyalty tests", drills where his reactions were tested to see how he'd reacted. During one drill, he jumped onto what he thought was an active grenade to protect the others in the program, and upon seeing this, Philips decided Steve was the man they were looking for. Before undergoing the 'Super Soldier Serum', the treatment required the use of a special type of steroid over a period of six months. During this time, Steve also trained in various forms of combat, and underwent all kinds of weapons training. Eventually, he was ready for the Super Soldier Serum, and was taken to Dr Abraham Erskine's laboratory to be put through the final stage of the treatment. He was strapped to a surgical bed, then injected with several different chemicals, before the final serum was injected into his chest. After a number of especially violent convulsions, he tore the straps from the bed and fell to the ground. After the spasms stopped, he stood up a new man, with more strength than he ever could have imagined. However, Dr Erskine was shot by one of the men looking on at the transformation. Steve chased after the Nazi spy, but wasn't used to his newly transformed body, and kept running into walls because he couldn't control his immense speed, leading to the man's escape. The Fight Against Hydra Cutting Off the Heads Defrosting Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength: Although not as strong as most other superhumans, he is noticeably stronger than even the strongest non-super human. Superhuman Speed: He can run around 100km/h at his best. Healing Factor: Steve heals approximately 10x faster than the average human. Enhanced Brain Processing: Due to the super soldier serum, Steve's brain processes information much faster. This makes him a master tactician, as he can analyse situations and figure out solutions in almost no time. Expert Combatant: Steve spent most of his teenage years training himself in how to fight, having aspired to fight for his country even as a child. He learnt how to fight, just lacked the strength and speed to do so. Weapons Expert: Although he prefers not to, Steve is knowledgeable about how to use a wide variety of weapons. Paraphernalia Shield: Captain America's shield is made from a combination of vibranium and adamantium. The bulk of the shield is vibranium, as it absorbs almost all impact thrown at it, while the edges are made of adamantium, allowing it to bounce off of objects. Trivia * The idea of Bucky being Steve's brother came from my Earth-81648 version, where Bucky was his half-brother. But in this universe Bucky was adopted by Steve's parents, rather than being biologically related. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2480 Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters